The Witcher game credits
CD Projekt RED Developed by CD Projekt RED * Game vision: Michał Kiciński * Project lead: Jacek Brzeziński * Head of art: Adam Badowski * Head of Production: Maciej Miąsik * CEO of the Studio: Adam Kiciński Production * Assistant Producer: Tomasz Gop * Asset Production Manager: Danuta Sienkowska * Production Coordinators: Arkadiusz Trojanowski, Paweł Miłkowski * Executive Assistant / Production: Maja Konkol * Special Acknowledgements: Ryszard Chojnowski Design * Chief Designer: Michał Madej * Lead Story Design: Artur Ganszyniec * Dialogue: Sebastian Stępień * Additional Dialogue: Marcin Blacha * Story Designs / Scripters: ** Marcin Blacha ** Karol "Leim" Kowalczyk ** Katarzyna "Thilnen" Kuczyńska ** Michał Madej ** Jarosław Oziemblewski ** Konrad "SeRp" Tomaszkiewicz * English Translation: Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz * Lead Gameplay Design: Maciej Szcześnik * Gameplay Designs / Scripters: ** Jacek Brzeziński ** Marcin "Tagorn" Janiszewski ** Mateusz "TnZ" Kanik ** Michał Madej ** Konrad "SeRp" Tomaszkiewicz ** Marek Ziemak * Game Concept: ** Adam Badowski ** Jacek Brzeziński ** Ryszard Chojnowski ** Artur Ganszyniec ** Maciej Jurewicz ** Jacek Komuda ** Michał Madej ** Maciej Szcześnik Development * Story Designs / Scripters: ** Artur Ganszyniec ** Maciej Szcześnik ** Paweł Wysłowski * Graphics: ** Adam Badowski ** Lucjan Więcek ** Bartłomiej Gaweł ** Piotr Chomiak ** Piotr Janiszewski ** Piotr Żyła ** Damian Bajowski ** Marian Chomiak ** Paweł Mielniczuk ** Marcin Błaszczak ** Tomasz "kurt_hectic" Polit ** Łukasz Ziobrowski ** Patryk Brzozowski * Music & Sound: ** Adam Skorupa * Programming: ** Maciej "Than" Czerwonka ** Maciej Siniło ** Daniel Sadowski ** Arkadiusz Sito ** Michał "Slovian" Słapa ** Tomasz Wójcik ** Andrzej Mędrycki ** Tomasz Majcherczyk ** Adam Cichocki Localization (EE) * Arkadiusz Trojanowski * Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz * Mateusz Waryszak Quality Assurance (EE) * QA Manager: Guillaume Rambourg * QA Specialist: Elżbieta Pustuł * Maciej "Scaflok" Mach * Paweł Wysłowski * Franciszek Rożnowicz * Marcin Jerzak * Karol Zajączkowski * Joanna Radomska * Piotr Szymański * Magdalena Sobczak-Kozdra * Marcin Trojanowski * Przemysław Wójcik * Jędrzej Mróz * Łukasz Szczepankowski * Bazyli Batko * Paweł Kowalewski * Michał Chobot * Piotr Skaliński * Marek Górczyński * Dominik Kosiorek * Tobiasz Magadzia * Filip Turczyński * Testers: ** Jablonski Krzysztof ** Przemek Sulkowski ** Lukasz Chorek ** Marcin Kowalski ** Artur Skoczek ** Maciej Litwiniec ** Hubert Jadczak ** Michal Wielebski The Witcher: Enhanced Edition * Project Lead: Maciej Szcześnik * Production: ** Arkadiusz Trojanowski ** Maciej Miąsik ** Paweł Miłkowski ** Karolina Grochowska "Price of Neutrality" & "Side Effect" * Project Lead: Mateusz Kanik * Development: ** Katarzyna Kuczyńska ** Marcin Janiszewski ** Jarosław Oziemblewski ** Sebastian Stępień ** Marcin Blacha ** Piotr Szymański ** Adam Skorupa ** Lucjan Więcek ** Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz ** Katarzyna Blacha Quality Assurance * QA Lead: Jakub "Ozzie" Styliński * Test Coordinators: ** Andrzej Bućko ** Maciej "Scaflok" Mach ** Franciszek Różnowicz ** Paweł Wysłowski * Testers: ** Tomasz "TeeGee" Grochowiak ** Marcin Makowski ** Grzegorz "Popey" Powalski ** Joanna "Etriel" Radomska ** Piotr Szymański ** Konrad "SeRp" Tomaszkiewicz ** Filip "Slaveous" Turczyński ** Karol Zajączkowski ** Marek Ziemak * Beta Testers: ** Kacper Choromański ** Marcin Jerzak ** Adam Kamiński ** Michał Lewandowski ** Zbigniew Wafflard * Special Acknowledgements: Paweł Czoppa PR & Marketing * Marketing Manager: Jerzy Cichocki * PR Manager: Łukasz "Dziadu" Mach * PR for North America: Tom Ohle - Evolve PR * PR Specialists: Michał Balaszczuk, Joanna Kobylecka, Piotr Panasewicz * Web Programmer: Jan Molak * Marketing Artists: Benedykt Szneider, Sylwia Żółkiewska * Game Guide: Marcin Batylda, Jan Giemza * Manual: ** Robert Dąbrowski ** Paweł "Grinsen" Dobosz ** Bartłomiej Gaweł ** Maja Konkol ** Maciej "Scaflok" Mach ** Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz PR & Marketing (EE) * Paweł Feldman * Łukasz "Dziadu" Mach * Zbigniew Wafflard * Tom Ohle * Jan Molak * Dariusz Barańczuk * Paweł Majak * Benedykt Szneider * Dorota Grzeszkiewicz * Karol Zajączkowski Administration * Administrative Manager: Agnieszka Wasilewska * Administrative Specialist: Agnieszka Dziubek * Administrative Assistant: Karolina Grochowska Business Development * Marcin Iwiński * Artur Sawka Finance * Piotr Nielubowicz * Robert Wesołowski Accountancy * Ewa Chrzanowska * Katarzyna Janaszkiewicz * Aneta Magiera * Edyta Wakuła IT * Krzysztof "Biniek" Bińkowski * Jakub "Rejf" Cierpka * Tomasz "Vilein" Skiba Legal Services * Lou Budzyn * Krystian Janik * Wojciech Machała * Patrick Sweeney * Krzysztof Święcicki Special Acknowledgements * Michael Kandel * Adam Oldakowski * Patrick Sweeney Acknowledgements * Sylwia Błaszczak * Kinga Błaszczak * Aleksandra Cwalina * Jeremi Czyżewski * Andrzej Dąbrowski * Kinga Dierzewicz * Bartosz Gulik * Maciej Gutkowski * Jedrzej Ilukowicz * Adam Jędrzejewski * Małgorzata Kalinowska * Krzysztof Kieszkowski * Mateusz Kokot * Witold Kozłowski * Ewa Krzeczkowska * Witold Kulczycki * Urszula Luta * Adam Łojek * Tomasz Nidecki * Piotr Niklas * Michał Nowak * Szymon Pepliński * Jakub Rebelka * Michał Rzepnikowski * Małgorzata Syczewska * Ewa Szczerbik * Maciej Winnicki * Damian Wojnowski * Andrzej Wójcicki * Anna Zawacka * Anna Zawiślińska * Mieszko Zieliński * Tomasz Ziemiański * Marcin Żmudzki Bravo Interactive - Art and characters * CEO/President: Alexander Kot * Associate Producer: Raphaël Boyon * Business Development Manager: Dominika Szulc-Lewandowska * Certification Project Manager: Claire McGowan * Director Supply Chain: Alain Fourcaud * Art Director: Alexander Zayets * Senior Artist: Alexey Zayets * 2D/3D Artists: ** Yulia Solovyova ** Natalia Balabukha ** Irina Levanova ** Anna Platash ** Ivan Vavilov ** Natalia Simonenko ** Lidia Golubeva ** Oleg Velikiy ** Katerina Isaeva * Writers: Sande Chen and Anne Toole * Editors: ** Sande Chen ** Anne Toole ** Steve Ince ** Hartmut Laepple ** Anya Ezevskaya ** Joanna Karaplis ** Adam Foster ** Piotr Burzykowski ** Pawel Pisarzewski * Additional Editors: ** Marcin Bartkiewicz ** Olena Andrzejewska ** Artur Jachacy ** Kamil Julianski ** Justyna Szejba ** Marcin Wronikowski ** Kuba Zywko * Translators: ** Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz ** Maria Fraczek ** Anna Snarska ** Pawel Krawczonek ** Blazej Kubacki ** Bartosz Lewandowski ** Marcin Nastarzewski * Additional Translators: ** Marcin Bartkiewicz ** Grzaslewicz Tomasz ** Agata Jakubiec ** Adam Maciejewski ** Mariusz Stepien ** Wojciech Gatys * Voice Director: Mark Estdale * Lead Actor: Doug Cockle * Actors Platige Image - Cinematics * Director: Tomasz Bagiński * Executive Producers: Marcin Kobylecki and Sebastien Chaudat * 2D Artists: ** Damian Bajowski ** Michał Dziekan ** Krzysztof Fornalczyk ** Krzysztof Kamrowski ** Rafał Wojtunik * 3D Artists: ** Maciek Jackiewicz ** Arkadiusz Jurcan ** Szymon Kaszuba ** Jakub Knapik ** Grzegorz Krysik ** Szymon Kuśmierczyk ** Sławek Latos ** Damian Nenow ** Radosław Nowakowski ** Kamil Pohl ** Andrzej Sykut ** Selim Sykut ** Marcin Waśko * Character Animation: ** Emil Drozda ** Michał Hrydziuszko ** Łukasz Kubiński ** Grzegorz Kukuś ** Zbigniew Lenard ** Andrzej Zawada * TD: Bartek Opatowiecki * R&D: Łukasz Sobisz and Adam Wierzchowski * Compositing: ** Maciek Jackiewicz ** Adam Janeczek ** Krzysztof Kamrowski ** Marcin Pazera ** Andrzej Sykut ** Selim Sykut * Stunts: Maciek Kwiatkowski and Paweł Pliszka * IT: Piotr Gętka and Tomasz Kruszona * Music: Paweł Błaszczak and Adam Skorupa * Sound FX: Adam Skorupa * Edit: Andrzej Dąbrowski 3D Brigade Hungary Kft. - Characters * Executive Producer: Tamas Daubner * Producer: Balázs Kálvin * 3D Brigade Art Supervisor: Péter Szücsy * Artists: ** Andor Kollár ** András Kapolcsi ** Csaba Baity ** Csaba Molnár ** Csaba Vékony ** Gábor Balla ** János Tujner ** Morozan Miha ** Péter Szücsy ** Szabolcs Mátéfy Detalion Art - Generic levels, Placeables * Robert Ożóg * Łukasz Pisarek * Danuta Sienkowska * Wiesław Budzik * Adam Borkowski * Mirosław Warchoł * Teresa Kosiba * Bartłomiej Ślęzak * Grzegorz Baran * Mirosław Ślęzak Aerohills www.aerohills.com - Character Textures * Art Director / Project Manager: Oleksiy Honcharov * Technical Directors: Maurice L Kadaaoui and François Deloffre * Artists: ** Natalya Kaluzhnaya ** Nataliya Balaban ** Irina Ponamarchuk ** Sergey Rostov * Mocap Operator: François Deloffre Animazoo Europe - Motion Capture * Technical Director: Maurice L Kadaoui * MoCap Operator: François Deloffre Metricminds - Motion Capture * MoCap Operator / Cleanup: Philipp "Bonsai" Helzle * Set Runner / Cleanup: Cornelius "Corni" Pflüger * Motion Editor: Sebo Lesik * Motion Capture Supervisor / Motion Editor: Rudolf "Rudi" Diogo Klumpp FreeMind - Items, Placeables * Project Manager: Rafał Krzywda * Artists: ** Bartek Sutor ** Krzysztof Krzyścin ** Paweł Pluta ** Artur Bobek CD Projekt Localisation Centre * Managing Director: Aleksandra Cwalina * Business Development Manager: Dominika Szulc-Lewandowska * Localization Manager & Coordinator: Marcin Bartkiewicz * QA Specialists: Łukasz Wątroba, Elżbieta Pustuł * QA Assistant: Jan Piotrowski * Lead Testers: ** Marek Przyjemski ** Przemysław Sulkowski ** Krzysztof Jabłoński * Testers: ** Błażej Jóźwik ** Michał Słupecki ** Artur Skoczek ** Maciej Dobrodziej ** Grzegorz Kohorewicz ** Dominik Rzeźnicki ** Michał Jędrzejewski ** Michał Wielebski ** Wojciech Krukowski ** Mateusz Dybiec ** Arkadiusz Pawłowski ** Karol Falak ** Grzegorz Roszkowski ** Krzysztof Kuberski ** Adam Pokora ** Karol Jasik ** Jakub Kowalczyk ** Klaudia Pokój ** Jarosław Sułecki ** Maciej Litwiniec ** Mikołaj Szenk ** Arkadiusz Szczytowski ** Łukasz Chorek ** Marcin Kowalski ** Hubert Jadczak ** Marcin Ziejewski * Translation and Editing: ** Borys Pugacz-Muraszkiewicz ** Maria Frączek ** Anna Snarska ** Paweł Krawczonek ** Błażej Kubacki ** Bartosz Lewandowski ** Marcin Nastarzewski * Additional Translators: ** Marcin Bartkiewicz (Hex) ** Grząślewicz Tomasz ** Agata Jakubiec ** Adam Maciejewski ** Mariusz Stępień ** Wojciech Gatys * Editors: ** Sande Chen, writer ** Anne Toole, writer ** Steve Ince ** Hartmut Laepple ** Anya Ezevskaya ** Joanna Karaplis ** Adam Foster ** Piotr Burzykowski (LocWorks) ** Paweł Pisarzewski * Additional Editors: ** Marcin Bartkiewicz (Hex) ** Olena Andrzejewska ** Artur Jachacy ** Kamil Juljański ** Justyna Szejba ** Marcin Wronikowski ** Kuba Żywko (Hex) * Localization Consultants: ** Piotr Burzykowski (LocWorks) ** Paweł Pisarzewski * Technical Suuport: Paweł Czoppa * US Voice Recordings: Outsource Media UK * Voice Director: Mark Estdale * Sound Editor: Mike Timm Published by Atari Atari Europe * Senior Producer EU: John Mamais * Associate Producer EU: Raphaël Boyon * Localisation Manager: Ludovic Bony * Localisation Project Manager: Franck Genty * Localisation Technical Consultant: Didier Flipo * VP Europe Distribution Operations: Christophe Delanoy * Printed Materials Manager: Caroline Fauchille * Printed Materials Project Manager: Sandrine Dubois * Copywriter: Vincent Hattenberger * Supply Chain Director: Alain Fourcaud * Manufacturing Coordinators: ** Mike Shaw ** Jean Grenouiller ** Elise Pierrel ** Delphine Doncieux * Planning Project Manager: Sophie Wibaux * Sales Administration Manager: Anne-Sophie Barale * Game Evaluation Service Manager: Jean Yves Lapasset * Game Analysts: ** Jocelyn Cioffi ** Andre Bermudez * Quality Director: Ludovic Bony * Quality Control Project Manager: Olivier Robin * Certification Project Manager: Claire McGowan * Engineering Project Manager: Stéphane Entéric * Engineering Project Manager: Emeric Polin * Engineering Services Expert: Pascal Guillen * Enzyme Testing Labs: ** Guillaume Jolicoeur ** Virginia Boyero ** Mike Fisher ** Paul André Renaud * Vice President, Brand Management Worldwide Publishing: Cyril Voiron * Senior Brand Manager: Benoit Auguin * Assistant Brand Manager: Arnaud Staebler * European Web Manager: Renaud Marin * Web Coordination Manager: Véronique Salmeron-Grenot * European Communications Manager: John Tyrell * PR Executive: Melissa Claire Kedward * Local Marketing Team: ** Linda Duchaussoy, France ** Fabio Cerrutti, Italy ** Pablo Tamargo Sitges, Spain ** Frieder Bartussek, Germany ** Ben Walker, UKÂ ** Nico Deleu, Benelux ** Chris Altiparmakis, Greece ** Raelene Knowles, Australia ** Jenni Sten, Nordic ** Noam Weisberg, Israel ** Leesa Byrne, Australia * Special thanks to: Alexandre Enklaar European Brand Manager Atari USA * Producer: Todd Slepian * VP, Business Development & Worldwide Publishing: Robert Stevenson * Vice President of Production: Hudson Piehl * QA Project Lead: Paul Philips * Manager of Publishing Support: Ezequiel "Chuck" Nunez * Manager Compatibility and Engineering Services: Dave Strang * Senior Compatibility Analyst: Chris McQuinn * Compatibility Analyst: Patricia-Jean Cody * Customer Relations Manager: Brennen Vega * Customer Support Representative: James Giambrone * Product Manager: Annmarie Gatti * Marketing Coordinator: Ifeoma Obi * Web Designer: John Kauderer * Public Relations Manager: Alissa Bell * Digital Media Specialist: Paul Boren * Digital Media Specialist: Omar Shakir * Senior Manager Strategic Relations: Cecelia Munoz Atari Asia Pacific * Managing Director, Atari Asia Pacific: Gerard Noonan * Localisation Producer, Asia: Paul Motion * Localisation Testers: Jerry Sun, Cynthia Tsang * General Manager, Atari Taiwan: William Wang * Product Manager, Atari Taiwan: James Chi * Product Manager, Atari Taiwan: Grace Yuan * Traditional Chinese Translation: Julian Huang Aurora 2007 Engine * This Game was created using the BioWare Aurora Engine. © 1997-2004 BioWare Corp. All rights reserved. BioWare, the BioWare Aurora Engine and the BioWare logo are trademarks of BioWare Corp. * Uses Karma Physics Engine. RenderWare is a registered trademark of Canon Inc. Portions of this software are copyright 1998-2003 Criterion Software Ltd. and its Licensors. * Uses Bink Video. Copyright © 1997-2007 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. * Uses Miles Sound System. Copyright © 1991-2008 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree technology. © 2001-2004 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved. * Uses Lua 5.0. Lua code copyright © 1994-2007 Lua.org, PUC-Rio. * Uses FreeType Library. Portions of this software are copyright © 1996-2004 The FreeType Project (www.freetype.org). All rights reserved. * Uses Loki Library. Portions of the Loki Library copyright © 2001 by Andrei Alexandrescu. * Uses Annosoft Text Based Lipsync Engine Library Copyright © 2002-2006 Annosoft, LLC. All rights reserved. CD Projekt RED team members wish to thank their spouses, families and friends for their unwavering support, understanding and belief in the project.